Realizing the Past
by Alexie-chan08
Summary: Summary- The six childhood friends met each other again. Is it just coincidence or is it connected to DESTINY?
1. Characters introduction

**Realizing the Past**

* * *

**CHARACTERS INTRODUCTION:**

* * *

Romeo Conbolt- Freed's cousin who is very stubborn. He is the youngest among all of the boys.

Jellal Fernandez- He is quiet, kind and fun to talk to.

Alzack Connel- He is friendly. A very affectionate gentleman especially when it comes to his friends and loved ones.

Elfman Strauss- He loved being a MAN. He is very strong indeed.

Freed Justine- He acts like the leader of the boy's group.

Happy- He is a blue -furry cat err - Exceed.

Natsu Dragneel- He is a strong mage who is always positive and not letting his friends to get hurt.

Gray Fullbuster- He is a cold guy who is very cool he has a childhood crush that he got hurt but as the time flew, he realized how much he loved her, even now, that he completely grown up.

Loke Stellar- He is a close friend of Lucy while she was out of the country. He is known for being FLIRTY.

Makarov Dreyar- The leader of the guild.

Erza Scarlet- A strong woman who always sends DEATH GLARES when someone tried to harass her friends and when she is already pissed off.

Juvia Loxar- She is outgoing, cheerful and energetic.

Bisca Mulan- She is a rowdy girl. She loved animals especially FARM ANIMALS.

Evergreen- She is always quiet, matured and curious.

Levy McGarden- She is one of Lucy's Bestfriends. She is very smart but CHEERFUL.

Mirajane Strauss- She is the one that you can rely on. She always acts like a big sister.

Wendy Dragneel- Natsu's cousin who is friends with Lucy, Lisanna and the other girls.

Lisanna Strauss- She's very shy, yet, understanding; besides Levy, Lisanna is also BESTFRIENDS with Lucy.

Lucy Heartfillia- She's a stunning girl which had a terrible past at her childhood years.

CHARACTER'S AGES.

13-Wendy,Romeo

18- Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Loke, Erza, Levy, Lisanna, Lucy

19-Juvia, Lyon, Jellal

20-Bisca, Alzack, Elfman, Evergreen

21- Mirajane, Freed

46-Makarov

* * *

**Hi everyone. This is my first Fairytail fanfic. Hope you will all enjoy this story..**

**Bye.**

* * *

***Alexie-chan***


	2. CHAPTER 1: GONE MEETING

**This is the first chapter of RTP. Hope you'll enjoy it...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: GONE MEETING, A COINCIDENCE PAIRINGS**

* * *

One day, Freed asked his friends, Natsu, Jellal, Gray, Lyon, Alzack, Elfman, Gajeel, and his cousin Romeo something: "You guys are all free this week, right?" "What for?" ask Natsu. "If you want us to go shopping with you, like girls, I passed 'kay." Romeo teased his cousin. "No idiot!" Freed answered.

"Well, what for?" Alzack asked. "Well, as you can see….

***-FLASHBACK-***

Yesterday, at Freed's house, he called Mirajane, his girlfriend.

Freed: Hey Mira, I missed you already.

Mira: (chuckles) What's that, we only separated as if 2 hours from now, you're telling you missed me already?

Freed: I want to hang out with you this coming week. But there's a problem

Mira: Eh-

Freed- My friends are going to come whenever I'm going out with you, only this week of course.

Mira: Oh my, If you don't mind, I have a suggestion…

***-FLASHBACK ENDS-***

"So you're telling us, we can go with you two but we will also have partners?" Gray asked. "Sort of, but, Mira will bring her friend s. I saw them last week with Mira, so, I can say that they are all beautiful". Freed answered with full of confident. "O-kay…" Gray answered sweat dropped.

"What about me, I'm only thirteen?" Romeo asked confusingly. "No worry, Mira will bring her thirteen year old friend. I saw she is beautiful" Freed answered. "Don't be shy Romeo boy, you can already have a date, well, as you can see, I had a girlfriend when I was 9 years old." Lyon bothered. "Which one Lyon, is that the one that you had a ONE DAY relationship?" Gray mumbled. "How dare you Gray?! You did not had even a crush you stupid brother." Lyon shouted. "Whatever, you did not know anything from me" Gray said. "Whatever stupid brother" Lyon finally said.

Freed interrupted the two brothers and continue orienting them "I will see you all at the train station before 6am. Be sure not to arrive after six or you will be waiting for another ride at 7:30." They all waved each other goodbye and go back to their places to prepare their things that will be needed the whole week hangout.

Gray arrived at their house with his brother Lyon and he come up the stairs and headed to his room. He packed his things and after he packed, he lay down at his bed to get some sleep as he whispered "Hope to see you again Lucy-chan…"

**-Ëí(•ꞈ•)îË-**

The next morning, they came to the train station at the train station at the exact time so they came to the so called "Seven paradise hotel and resort". When they arrive at the resort, "Freed..." yelled Mirajane, Freed's girlfriend. "Mira" Freed called "I missed you…" but someone interrupted… "ehmmm…" Erza, a girl with a shiny, red hair interrupted. "Oh common Mira, time is running late. We haven't taken our breakfast yet." She continued. "Oh my, you're right Erza." Mira turned her head to the boys, "We already booked six rooms as Freed told me so, in every room, there should be three persons." She told them. "Here's the list of your rooms." said the girl with light green hair, "In room 168, Mira, together with Evergreen and Erza. Room 169: Freed, Elfman and Jellal. Room 170: Wendy, Juvia and Bisca. 171: Romeo, Lyon and Alzack. Lucy, Levy and Lisanna will be sharing at room 172 and lastly, at room 173, there will be Gray, Gajeel and Natsu. I haven't known all of your names yet well, here is the list." "Well, after you put down your things at your room, please change to your swimming or beach outfits. For the girl, you may wear your bikinis inside with the outside outfit. For the boys, your shorts and just a simple floral button shirt." instructed Mira. They all nodded in response.

**-Ëí(•ꞈ•)îË-**

* * *

**Hey everyone..!**

**How was the first chapter?**

**I'm waiting for your feedbacks..**

**Bye..**

***Alexie-chan***


	3. CHAPTER 2: CHILDHOOD LOVERS

**TITLE:** REALIZING THE PAST

**RATING:** Rated K+

**PAIRINGS:** Gray-Lucy, Natsu-Lisanna, Levy-Gajeel, Mirajane-Freed, Evergreen-Elfman, Erza-Jellal, Wendy-Romeo, Juvia-Lyon, Bisca-Alzack, Happy-Charles

**Summary:** The six childhood friends met each other again. Is it just coincidence or is it connected to DESTINY?

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairytail.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: CHILDHOOD LOVERS; A COINCIDENCE PAIRINGS**

* * *

When they got to their room, in room 173, the room where Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel where were…

"Hey Gajeel, do you recognized the girl with blue hair who have petite body?" Natsu asked. "Who knows" Gajeel answered. "Does she really look like Levy, who was our friend back then?" Natsu continued "I kind' a notice that too. She only became taller." Gray answered. "Well I don't think so." Said Gajeel "well, who knows, if it was her, why did she didn't recognize us? Maybe she's not Levy" Gajeel continued. "Maybe, maybe not" Natsu said. "Well, we better get ready; Freed only gave us 20 minutes." Gray insisted. "Right, we better do" the two responded.

**-Ëí(•ꞈ•)îË-**

They all gathered at the hotel's cafeteria and had some breakfast then, they introduced themselves aftre. After they had the introduction, Mirajane and Freed lead them to the pavilion near the pool. She and her boyfriend held the center of all the strings which they requested from the resort's service center.

"Girls, on the right side and boys in the left side, choose a string. Each of you will hold your chosen string at the end. Then, at the count of three we will release our hands at the center of all string to show you and reveal your partner. 1… 2…3... Hold on the string, GO!"

The center of the strings is released and the pairings were revealed. Here are the pairings:

**ಌ** Bisca, a girl with long, light green hair is partnered with a man with a tan skin with black hair named Alzack.

**ಌ **a girl with a curly blue hair Juvia, is partnered with Lyon, a guy who has white hair.

**ಌ** Levy is a girl with medium size blue hair is partnered with Gageel, a boy which has big body and has long, black hair.

**ಌ** Evergreen, a girl with a pair of glasses lime hair is partnered with Elfman, a big guy who has pinkish, white hair.

**ಌ** A girl, with blonde hair and has a slender body named Lucy is partnered to a boy with raven black hair and dark blue eyes named Gray.

**ಌ** Erza, a girl with long, red, shiny hair is partnered with Jellal, a boy with blue hair.

**ಌ** Lissana is a girl with short pinkish white hair who is partnered with Natsu, a boy with spiky, salmon hair.

**ಌ **Wendy, a girl with blue hair in a pigtail and Romeo is partnered automatically because they are both 13 years old so for Mira and Freed. (Well, you know why) of course, the two exceeds.

**-Ëí(•ꞈ•)îË-**

**..GRAY's POV...**

"W-w-WHAT!" I shouted in mind. "Why her? It's not that I like her, but, she reminds me of someone I knew back then. She reminds me of a girl with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, they are the same but, still, different." He thought.

"Guys, after we go swimming, we will go to our partners and enjoy your time together. You will be given three hours to do everything you want but, after break, you and your partner will spend time up to 4 p.m. and after that, we are going to have a gathering into the pavilion to have some activities then, we will have dinner at exactly 7:00 so you can have free time up to 8:30 and maybe we could rest at 9. Got it?" Mira explained.

"Wow Mira, you've got everything settled" said her sister Lisanna. "Well, maybe I did!" Mira answered. "Yeah, that's Mira alright" said Evergreen and some of us nodded. "So, can we go on swimming now?" ask Natsu "Kay, it starts now" answered Mira.

Some of the girls (Mira, Evergreen, Erza, and Bisca) with some of the boys (Freed Alzack and Lyon) went to the 4-6 feet swimming pool, while Jellal and Elfman went to the Jacuzzi. Wendy, Romeo, Charle and Happy played at the kiddie pool with Juvia keep them company. The three girls, Lucy, Levy and Lisanna went to the other 4-5 feet pool while I, together with Natsu and Gajeel went to the beach side.

As the three of us got at the beach side, Gajeel spoke… "Got some charm there Gray, your partner is quite cute, plus, her hair reminds you of your childhood crush." Natsu interrupted "Don't you thing that the girl named Lissana and Levy is the Lissana and Levy from before? And the one partnered with Gray, is that the same Lucy back then?" as they threw those questions, I recalled our story when we are just in elementary…

***-FLASHBACK-***

-Young Gray's POV-

_…it was one lovely day when I, Gajeel, and Natsu came to our school, the Fairytail Academy; it is consist of elementary institution, middle school and high school. We are currently at the half of 7__th__ grade year in the elementary years. A half school year to go, then we will become middle school students. The three where talking to each other when my crush, Lucy Heartfillia arrived our classroom, together with Lissana Strauss and Levy McGarden. When she was about to take her seat, Hibiki, a boy with dull-orange hair, same grade as I am but different section came and call her. "Hey Princess, why did you left me at the school bus, I thought that I'll walk with you to your classroom? It's going to be romantic right?" he said as he winked at her. "Whatever Hibiki, and please don't call me princess! Get lost don't ya'? Go to your room" she answered coldly_

_"Hey Gray, I know that you're jealous just now, so why don't you just go and court her" young Gajeel said. "Like you can do it stupid? I don't think so" I answered teasingly. Gajeel gave a deadly glare until he was bothered by Natsu who was on his seat alone as he was talking to himself. "Umm, Natsu, what's unto you?" Gajeel asked. Natsu didn't speak maybe because he didn't hear it so I waved at his face until "WHAT?" he shouted. "What are you talking about what? you should be lighten up dude, what's gotten into you? I asked. "Well, I wanted to confess to Lisanna and asked her if she like me also, but I didn't know how. I wanted to do it later at the rooftop. I gave her a letter to meet me there but I don't know what I am going to say." Natsu exclaimed with a worried expression. The two sweat-dropped, they can't believe that Natsu would say those kinds of things. "W-whoa… What's gotten to you?" Gray asked. "I think he is desperate right noe about Lisanna." Gajeel answered. "Is that so? Well, I think you better confess to her, Natsu. Go for it." Gray encouraged. "Thanks for encouraging me, guys, but I didn't know how." Natsu said while saddening his expressions more. "Aha!" shouted Gajeel. The whole class suddenly looked at their direction. "What now, Gajeel. You're not making this better if you'll stay like that." Gray annoyingly said. "Well, if you want me to stop helping Natsu, well, punish me okay?" Gajeel sniffed. "Got some plan?" asked Gray. "Well, yes. Only the greatest confession plan ever." Gajel answered then, he told Gray and Natsu about the plan._

_Lunch time came. Gajeel, Gray and Natsu went to the school's cafeteria. "so, this is it bro' good luck!" whispered Gajeel to Natsu. "W-what?! Am I supposed to do this myself?" Asked Natsu. "Well yeah!" Gray answered annoyingly. "Great, its time. Common Gray, we should start the fight." Gejeel instructed. "Got it, let's go" Gray answered._

_"Hey droopy eyes, what did you do?" Gajeel acted. "It's none of your business, Iron brain." Shouted Gray to Gajeel. "You want to start a fight, huh, weird exhibitionist?" Gajeel yelled. "Thought you never ask, you iron lizard!" Gray answered. _

_As the fight start, Lucy, the Vice President of their class being distracted, together with Erza, the President and Levy come the arguing boys. Lisanna who was still buying was the only one who didn't went there. Then, Natsu came to where Lisanna was. After Natsu whispered something to Lisanna, the two of them went on the rooftop._

_*To be continued*_

**How was the second chapter?**

**Hope that I did not disappoint you..**

***Alexie-chan***


	4. Chapter 3: Childhood lovers part 2

**Hi everyone... I'm back..!**

**Sorry but I decided to update once a week so I could have time for my studies.  
**

**by the way, thanks for the reviews.. I appreciated it :)**

**Here is the next chapter, it is a very short chapter but, after a short while, I will publish another chapter.. **

**I hope that you will enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**TITLE:** REALIZING THE PAST

**RATING:** Rated T

**PAIRINGS**: Gray-Lucy, Natsu-Lisanna, Levy-Gajeel

**Summary**- The six childhood friends met each other again. Is it just coincidence or is it connected to DESTINY?

* * *

**Chapter 3: CHILDHOOD LOVERS; A COINCIDENCE PAIRINGS 2**

* * *

_On the rooftop…_

_"Umm-uumm" Natsu could not find a word to say._

_"Um, Natsu, why did you drag me here?" asked Lisanna._

_"I-I-I was just- gonna- tell-you-something" Natsu nervously said._

_"What is it, Natsu?" Lisanna blushed._

_"Um, um, I-I-I-I…like you..Lisanna." He said with a blush_

_Lisanna blushed. But she hugged Natsu "Oh Natsu, don't you know that I liked you too? Why did you tell me just now?"_

_"Really Lisanna? Well, I'm thinking that you liked someone else and I'm afraid that you only treat me as a friend." Natsu said._

_"Natsu, why are you so dense? I always told you that I like you. But it seems that you didn't care? But it Is not important now, what is important was we knew our feelings with each other" Lisanna said_

_"Yeah, let's make a vow that we will love each other no matter how far we are." Natsu said, so the two swear to each other than got back to their room._

_…At their classroom…_

_"How was it Natsu?" Gray asked while massaging his head._

_"Well, let's say that, it turned out as we planned." Natsu said._

_"Good to hear, boy." Gajeel said_

_"How about the two of you?" Natsu asked._

_"Well, as expected from our President, we both got beaten into a pulp." Gajeel answered while shivering and recalling what Erza did to the two._

_"Yeah, she's scary, Man" Gray approved what Gajeel said._

***-FLASHBACK ENDS-***

"Well, I can't remember what happened after that event. And yes, she does look liked Lisanna from the past. But the two girls, I don't think that they were Levy and Lucy that we knew back then." Natsu said.

"Yeah, I know right, the Lucy back then is somewhat shy and I don't think that OUR Lucy will go to this kind of event." Gray explained.

"Same as Levy, she is such a bookworm to waste her time in going here just to hang out." Gajeel said.

"Well, I think we should go swimming already. We don't want to waste time, right?" Gray said.

"Yeah right, let's go then." The two boys said approving to what Gray had said.

So, the three went on their way and had their swimming.

**_At the girl's side_**

"Hey Levy, Lucy, did you noticed that pink haired boy? It reminded me so much of Natsu back in our past years." Lisanna told the two.

"That is only your imagination, Lisanna. We all knew that the three of them went to another country." Lucy said.

"Yeah, I guess so. But the three of them, their names are same as the boys that we knew from our past. Does this mean something?" Levy asked.

"I don't think so, Levy. It's just an imagination don 't be bother by it. Besides, we all learned a lesson before." Lucy said calmly.

"Yeah, she's right Levy. Just remembering the old times makes me sick." Lisanna said.

"Well, I guess, we should go swimming then. We only have 3 hours." Lucy said

The two girls agreed to the blonde and go swimming.

**_Time skipped_**

After 3 hours, they all gathered to the pavilion to meet with the others.

***GRAY's POV***

"Geez, why on earth did I join Freed's game? What will I do? I'm not good at girls. And most of all, I might imagine her as the girl that I loved back then." Gray said to himself.

"Okay Guys, were all here. You should all entertain your partners for a while, so good luck everyone." Mira said.

"Hai" We all answered in chorus.

"What am I going to do?" Gray cursed to himself.

* * *

**What do you think Gray will do?**

**Its getting more interesting.  
**

**Thanks for reading guys... This story has only 3 chapters but it reached 340+ readers. ^_^  
**

** Thanks everyone. I hope you will all continue supporting this story.  
**

**Bye :))  
**

**~Alexie-chan  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Can't do anything

******Hi everyone... sorry for the delay**

**Since it is raining, the internet is too slow. It also disconnected an hour ago.**

**Here is the next chapter..**

**Enjoy reading**

* * *

**TITLE:** REALIZING THE PAST

**RATING:** Rated T

**PAIRINGS**: Gray-Lucy, Natsu-Lisanna, Levy-Gajeel

**Summary**- The six childhood friends met each other again. Is it just coincidence or is it connected to DESTINY?

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: CAN'T DO NOTHING AND CAN'T SAY ANYTHING**

**GRAY's POV**

****I's been 5 minutes since the two of us

****"I'm too nervous, what I am going to say?" Gray said to himself while walking at the beach side with Lucy.

The space between us had an awkward silence but I decided to talk

"So, Gray, what do Mira did to bring you here?" I asked her

"U-um, well, nothing, really. She just invited us to join, and since them agreed to come, I joined them." Lucy answered.

"O-okay.." The only thing that I manage to answer.

"Um.. Gray, can you manage to carry me on your shoulders?" Lucy asked

"Eh? Why did you asked that?"

"well, I have a feeling that one of the activities that Mirajene prepared is the Rooster fight."

"I guess I could manage."

"okay"

After her response, a silence filled the surroundings again.

Until...

"Lu-chan!" Levy, the girl who is partnered with Gajeel shouted.

"Hi Levy-chan" Lucy said to the bluenette

"yo man" Gajeel said to me but I only responded with a nod.

"Hey Lu-chan, Here's Gajeel, my partner. Gajeel, she is Lucy, my best friend" Levy introduced.

"Hi there Gajeel." Lucy said

"Yeah" Gajeel answered.

"By the way Levy-chan, this is Gray, my partner. Gray, this is Levy." Lucy said.

"Hey." I saluted

"Gray, can I borrow Lucy for a while?" Levy said

"Sure, you don't need to ask for it."I said to her

They went a little far away leaving me and Gajeel behind

"Hey bro, how is it going?" he asked me.

I know that he'll tease me if I'll say the truth so.. "It's great, I think, you?"

"She's such an outgoing and a little noisy but I think that we could get along very well." He boasted

I envy him, really. If only I can, I will asked him so many things like "How is that possible?" "How did you managed?" but something just popped out in my mind, so I asked him "Do you think that she is the Levy back then?"

"I don't think so bro. She's far different from her." he answered

but before I can say anything else. The two girls came back.

"We're back!" Levy said. "What are you both talking about?" She asked

"None of your business, shorty." Gajeel said

"You're so mean Gajeel, if you'll tease me again, I'll tell Mira that I wont be your partner anymore"

but when Gajeel just about to say something, Levy speak again

"I know that you wouldn't like that. Let's get going okay. Let's meet up with the others" She said

She held Gajeel's arm while walking then, they started to have a talk again.

Lucy and I trailed after them without even saying a word

"Damn you Gray, how could you be so weak at times like this?" I mentally cursed myself.

Levy and Gajeel were both far before Lucy and me. They're so fast, I think. Suddenly...

"Ouch" I heard Lucy said it loudly. I come to her and check if she's okay.

"What happened?" I checked on her

"I stepped on something."

"Let me see your foot" As I checked it, it is bleeding. I think that she stepped on a sharp rock. Then, I ripped my shirt after I washed her bleeding foot so it would stop from bleeding.

"Thanks Gray." She said

"Could you manage to walk?"

"I think so" but, unfortunately, she fell when she tried to stand up.

"Here, I'll carry you on my back." I lowered my back so that she could climbed on to it.

As I carry her, we were not saying a word. Awkward isn't it?  
The silence filled the air until we got back to meet the others.

"What happened to you Lucy, did Gray tripped you?" Erza asked while giving me death glares (scary!)

"No Erza, I had just stepped on a sharp stone near the beach. Thanks to Gray, he managed to carry me on his back." Lucy explained to Erza.

Hearing that from Lucy, the boys started saying something.

"Way to go Gray." Freed said

"One point for Gray" My idiot brother shouted

"That's a man!" Elfman said

And the others also started saying things like that.

Wendy went to me and grabbed my arm "Be sure to protect Lucy-nee always is very nice"

I couldn't manage to say a thing until Mirajane got our attention.

"My, oh my, what a sudden recovery. Well, we will start our activity which is Rooster Fight. The pair that will win would be granted one request to the bottom three pairs that will be the bottom 3. And the first pair that will compete will be...

_*TO BE CONTINUED*_

* * *

**Yay.. I Finally finished CHAPTER 4..**

**How was it? **

**I made a little GraLu moment in this chapter. What do you think?**

**Tell me your comment and review.**

**I'm going to sleep now. Bye ^_^**

**~Alexie-chan**


	6. Chapter 5: Games of heart

**Hi every one... I'm back..**

**Here's another chapter of RTP...**

**Enjoy... ^_^**

* * *

**TITLE:** REALIZING THE PAST

**RATING:** Rated T

**PAIRINGS**: Gray-Lucy, Natsu-Lisanna, Levy-Gajeel

**Summary**- The six childhood friends met each other again. Is it just coincidence or is it connected to DESTINY?

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Games of heart**

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

"...And the first pair that will be competing will be Gajeel and Levy. And their opponents are Natsu and Lisanna."

"For the second game, Gray and Lucy against Lyon and Juvia."

"Then, Jellal and Erza against Alzack and Bisca for the third game."

"Elfman and Evergreen will be next after the three games." Explained Mira

_For the first game, Lisanna's and Levy's team will compete to win the first game. At first, there was a tough competition between the two teams but after a minute of four, Natsu suddenly became out of balance so he and Lisanna fell into the water. Well, that shows that Levy's team won._

_"Oh my, were gonna compete next." I said to myself as I dropped a sweat._

"For the second game, Gray and Lucy's team against Lyon and Juvia's" Mira announced.

For a second, many strange ideas just poped into my mind like what if I'm too heavy for Gray or what if I'll drown to the water.. (well, I know that is crazy, but who knows?!)

Suddenly, Gray came close and said "Is your foot okay?"

I simply nodded..

"Well, let's do our best 'ne? I wouldn't want to face a consequence." he said as he simply smiled.

"Of course, just be sure that you wouldn't get out of balance like Natsu." I answered

"Nah, I don't think so, Besides, I'm not as weak as him." He said while pointing at Natsu

"kay.. let's work together okay?" I smiled

As Mira and Freed gave the signal, Gray carried me to his shoulders, at first, I cant seem to control my balance but after a few seconds, I managed to stay balanced.

Juvia and Lyon seems so confident that they will win the game but for us, it's a big NO WAY!

after a while, Juvia managed to push me to the water but all thanks to Gray, he managed balance me in his shoulders while in the water. Phew, it's so close.

After I re managed my balance, I saw Juvia trying to push me again but she seems to be out of balance and Lyon did not saw that coming so the two of them fell off the water.

I was overjoyed that we managed to win the first game forgetting that Gray is carrying me on his shoulders, a second later, all I remember is the water embraced my back but I felt so secure, I did not fell towards the water.

As I opened my eyes, I saw myself carried by Gray, bridal style.

It lasted for a few seconds until I realized that everyone from the gang was looking, including a blushing Levy and Lisanna.

I jumped out of his arms as I swam towards the pool side with Gray.

As we went there, all eyes were still at us. I mounted "What?!" but all the response I received was a teasing smile from some boys and a chuckle from the rest of them.

"Whatever." I said as I go to Levy and Lisanna which still giving me a teasing grin.

Before I can say a word to them, Mira said "Okay, before we meet some romantic moments again, let's continue the next game.  
Jellal and Erza's pair against Alzack's and Bisca's."

Minutes passed and Erza's team won due to Erza's strength.

"For the second round, Gray and Lucy versus Gajeel and Levy's team." Mira announced

There's a little awkwardness in the air during the game because of the tragedy earlier. Levy continued teasing me so as I pushed her to the water, Gajeel could not do a thing about that so, they both splashed to the water.

"For the first game at the second round, The LOVEBIRDS, I mean, Lucy and Gray wins..." Mira said showing a peace sign by her hand.

Well, Jellal and Erza's team went against Elfman's but no one can stop Erza, there goes a big splash as she throw their opponent off to the water. The next game was Erza's team against OUR team. The game lasted for only half a minute as Erza pushed me hard to the water, "Sorry Lucy, No one's gonna stop me" that's all I heard before I splashed to the water.

At the end of the game, Erza and Jellal won the game.

Poor Natsu and Lisanna, Lyon and Juvia and Alzack and Bisca's team.. receiving a request from Erza's team.

"What will be your request Jellal and Erza?" Asked Mira.

After a few seconds, Erza called the three pairs including Mirajane and Freed. They talked about something and after a little while, they went back.

"Excuse me but, what is your request Erza?" Levy asked

"We'll not tell the rest of you for now Levy, it's very important to keep it so it will be going to be exciting." Erza answered

Upon hearing her answer, my mind told me that "maybe the bottom three is not the victim here. It's more like the rest of us are the victims. I'll better get ready and be alert.

* * *

**What do you think about Erza's request? intriguing 'neh?**

**Tell me what's your idea about that.  
**

* * *

**Whaaaa... TOT**

** I know that it is a short chapter... Sorry everyone..**

**I'll update soon (hopefully)  
**

**Bye...  
**

**~Alexie-chan  
**


End file.
